The Nuclear Age: AllStar's Radioactive Hour
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: What happens if you drop a Snork into a giant pool containing canisters of Spent Nuclear Fuel with a temperature near freezing? AllStar found out the hard way and now his friends are scrambling to find a cure for radiation poisoning.
1. Ch 1: Swimming In Tritium

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Come on gang," insisted AllStar, "Let's see this Science Facility Radio has been talking about."

"Wa ha?" tooted Tooter.

"Are we sure we're allowed to be there?" asked Daffney.

"Course we are, we're friends of him after all." said AllStar.

AllStar, Occy, and the gang traveled into the Outback, a desolate place 40 kilometers south of Snorkland. If you head there yourself, you'll see orange sand and brown plants – with the occasional corral reef of course. Apparently, a Green Snork named Radio Seaworthy has built himself a Science Facility for Nuclear Technology. The Snorks would soon learn what Radio is up to once they arrived, and they weren't surprised but they were amazed.

They gaze from a distance over some corral and looked down at the Science Plant, there were at least 5 dome structures and 8 cooling towers. There were also these tall silos nearby along with a few warehouses, their were pictures of a dot with three ovals overlapping it in a flower like pattern on each of the Cooling Towers and domes. And they also see Green Hammer & Sickles and Nuclear Warning Signs everywhere, they watch as Orange-skinned Snorks wearing only pants walk around the plant.

"I wonder what it is?" wondered AllStar, "Let's head down."

"I wonder if they have a vending machine lying around," wondered Dimmy as he rubs his stomach.

The Snorks swam down to the plant, once they reach the ocean floor they hid behind some small barrels with Nuclear Warning Signs on them as a couple of guards armed with Assault Rifles loaded with Mini Torpedo Rounds walk by. "We've got to be careful," said AllStar, "I wanna see what's inside this warehouse right here."

"Can we go now?" asked Dimmy.

"We've just got here, why you wanna leave?"

"I don't like the look of this place, it doesn't seem very snork."

AllStar opened a door and the Snorks swam right through, they soon got onto their feet and walked into a large warehouse room that was lit up with Compact Fluorescent Tubes. In the warehouse lies a large pool filled with a clear thick liquid, and in that pool of clear liquid sits chrome like canisters on the bottom of it. There was a metal bridge that spans horizontally over the pool and the Snorks walked onto it, they were amazed at the canisters as they leaned over the safety rails for a better look.

"What are they AllStar?" asked Casey, "And why is it so cold in here?"

"It must be 10 degrees Celcius in here, I think Radio is trying to keep these canisters cold." predicted Radio, "Look how long they are."

"I – I had seen enough," stammered Dimmy, "AllStar?"

"Yeah?" asked AllStar as he leans further over the rails.

"What happens if we get caught?"

Suddenly the ground shook, creating a small earthquake. The earthquake breaks the Safety Rail and AllStar literally fell into the pool of clear liquid, his friends were to horrified to watch as AllStar panics as the cold water sends chills up his spine.

"It must be colder!" he cried as he tries to keep his head above the water, "It cold, it's very very cold."

"AllStar!" cried the gang.

"Are you alright?" asked Daffney.

"No, there's a current pulling me in!" cried AllStar, then he got sucked under.

Afraid that they'll meet the same fate, they were too scared to go in after him – all they could do was scream in shock. As they watch AllStar struggle as he sinks, a Green Snork popped out of nowhere and dove into the pool, scooped up AllStar, and quickly swam back into the lighter water and placed him onto the metal bridge. AllStar was literally shivering as his cheeks were turning pale, he spewed out the thick water back into the pool and coughed every drop out.

"I can't seemed to breath the water," said AllStar, "It's too thick, oh thanks Ra-"

Something's not right, at first AllStar thought it was Radio who saved him but when his vision clears he saw a Green-skinned Snork. But it can't be Radio, because this Green Snork is female and Radio is male. She had on a midnight green long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants, she also had brown hair with a Shag style haircut. The Snork helped AllStar get to his feet and AllStar shook her hand, "Come on! We have to get out of here!" she insist and she swam out of the building.

The gang says nothing as they followed her out of the warehouse and swam steer clear out of the massive Science Complex, they followed her on top of a coral reef and the Snorks all hid behind it. "Are you okay AllStar?" asked the girl as AllStar shiver.

"I'm still cold, but I'm fine," said AllStar as he shivers, he noticed a smile on the girl's face and it echos Radio's smile since he's often seen smiling. "Did we met before?"

"Today," joked the girl as she stuck out her hand, "My name is Berry, I known you guys for months."

"Since you know all of our names, no need to introduce ourselves." said AllStar as he shakes her hand.

"So how do you know our names anyway?" asked Casey.

"On occasion, I hear you on the news." said Berry, "What you guys just stumbled into is the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant, the most advanced Science Facility in the ocean, they're developing Rocket Technology, Nuclear Technology, and also Nuclear Research. That pool you fell into AllStar is actually a place where they keep the Spent Fuel after removing it from the Nuclear Reactors, they're keep chilled so they won't heat up and melt through the ocean floor."

"Nuclear Reactors?" asked AllStar.

"Those domes right over there, the reactors are in those domes." said Berry, "One of them generates electricity, two of them are Breeder Reactors, one is used for producing Hydrogen, and the last one is for research."

"Wow, you work here?" asked Dimmy.

"No, but I've been snorking around like you guy for quite awhile." said Berry.

Occy soon swam up to Berry and sniffed her feet, Berry giggled as she steps away from Occy. She fell to the ground laughing and Occy took a good look at her feet, 4 toes instead of three. Berry then spreads out her toes 270 degrees like a folding fan and sharply pushed Occy with it.

"Whoa, how can you do that?" asked Daffney.

"I don't know, I was born with it I guess." said Berry, "I gotta go, I'll catch you guys later."

Before the gang could say goodbye, Berry took off with lightning speed. She soon zoomed through the ocean like a torpedo and vanished from sight, it was amazing but they seen Radio do it several times.

"I'm not sure about this girl AllStar," said Casey, showing her concern.

"Don't tell me your jealous," said AllStar.

"Why do you think I'm jealous?" said Casey as she placed her fist on her waist.

"You sound like you don't trust her," said AllStar.

"Oh, AllStar. Even though she saved her life, she knows our names and who we are." pointed out Casey, "There might be a chance for her to know where we live."

"Casey's right AllStar," insist Daffney, "We can't trust her yet."

"I like her though," said Dimmy.

"Uh huh." tooted Tooter awhile nodding his head before he and Dimmy did a knuckle bump.

"Guys, let's just get back to Snorkland." insisted AllStar, "It's getting late."

"Okay AllStar," said Dimmy.

By the time the gang reached Snorkland it was already dark, they soon departed and he and Occy got back home just in time for dinner. He walked inside and his family is already seated at the table eating dinner, AllStar quickly gave Occy his food before joining them. "It's been late AllStar, where have you been?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"Oh, with friends as usual." said AllStar, "Met someone new as well."

"Who is he?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"It's a she, her name is Berry." said AllStar, "Get this, she knows me and my friends names."

"Was she nice?" asked Baby SmallStar.

"Yeah, she smiled the whole time during our encounter." said AllStar, "Just like Radio, but their something about her that I can't place. She appears to be my age but there's something familiar about her..."

AllStar soon felt something wrong with his stomach, then he quickly got up and rushed to the nearest trash can – and puked in it. "Are you okay AllStar?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy worriedly.

"I'm not sure, I think I need to go to bed now." insisted AllStar as he wipes his mouth off, "Night."

AllStar swam out of the room and his parents looked at each other with otter confusion, "He didn't say how he met Berry," said Mr. Seaworthy, "I think we should send the vomit to Dr. Gallio to have it tested for any diseases, he must have puked for a reason."

"Okay. I'll take a sample and send it to Dr. Gallio first thing in the morning." said Mrs. Seaworthy, "I'll probably call Radio to watch Baby SmallStar since AllStar would be at School."

Occy just stared at the trash can in utter shock, since he seen what happened he only wish he could tell AllStar's parents that he fell into a Nuclear Spent Fuel Pool. But for the meantime, it's best to head for bed and wait until tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Nuclear Piss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

In the middle of the night, AllStar was twisting and turning in bed. He looked like he was having a nightmare as he was grunting and groaning, AllStar woke up and rushed over to his trash can and puked into it. He had no idea what's wrong but he simply went back to bed, assuming that his Nausea would go away in the morning.

When the clock reaches 7:30AM, AllStar woke up and feels perfectly fine, as if nothing happened. He took a deep breath and got out of bed and got ready for school, after he left Mrs. Seaworthy soon called over Radio and he came over. With his pet green octopus Rex of course, "So what's going on Grandma?," asked Radio.

"I need you to watch Baby SmallStar as I head over to Dr. Gallio's lab really quick," said Mrs. Seaworthy, "I need to deliver something to him right away."

Radio noticed she was carrying a small container full of green fluid, "Okay, whatever you say." said Radio.

As Mrs. Seaworthy left the house, Radio looked at Rex and said, "Somethings up, can you feel it?"

Rex nodded his head as he coos.

"The look at that fluid inside the container Mrs. Seaworthy was carrying contained Snork Vomit, I seen it myself but the color of it is what's got me suspicious," explains Radio, "I wonder if Baby SmallStar knows anything."

Radio heads upstairs and finds SmallStar lying in her crib sleeping, he picked her up and stroke her until she wakes up. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Radio, she smiled, "Radio," she muttered.

"Has anyone vomited here?" asked Radio.

"AllStar did," said SmallStar.

"That's all I need to know." said Radio as he puts her back in her crib.

Radio walks into AllStar's bedroom, a smell soon caught his attention. He looked inside the trash can and discovered green Snork Puke inside it, what's got him baffled is that it's glowing. He pulled out a sterile vial out of his pocket and opened the lid to scoop up a vomit sample, after filling the vial with it he closes the vial tightly and wrote "Seaworthy Puke" onto a blank white sticker already present on the vial with a pen.

"After I'm done babysitting, I'll take this back home to get it analyzed," thought Radio, "This seemed to be serious stuff, AllStar might be feeling sick with some condition."

AllStar hadn't mention the puking incident to his friends, in fact he feels much better now. Awhile he is at school, Dr. Gallio received the puke sample from Mrs. Seaworthy. He stuck the sample into a machine where he used a computer to analyzed the puke by breaking it down into its components, on the CRT monitor of his machine it showed up this message:

VITAMIN A

VITAMIN B (1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 12)

VIATMIN C

VITAMIN D

VITAMIN E

VITAMIN K

HYDROGEN

HYDROGEN – 3

BORON

CARBON

NITROGEN

OXYGEN

FLOURINE

MAGNESIUM

SILICON

PHOSPHORUS

SULFER

POTASSIUM

CALCIUM

MAGANESE

IRON

COBALT

COPPER

ZINC

BROMINE

KRYPTON

RUBIDIUM

STRONTIUM – 90

YTTRIUM

ZRCONIUM

NIOBIUM

MOLYBDENUM

TECHNETIUM – 99

RUTHENIUM

RHOBIUM

PALLADIUM

SILVER

CADIUM

INDIUM

ANTIMONY

TELLURIUM

IODINE – 129

ZENON

CAESIUM – 137

BARIUM

LANTHANUM

CERIUM

PRASEODYRNIUM

NEODYMIUM

PROMETHIUM

SAMARIUM

EUROPIUM

THORIUM - 232

URANIUM - 236

URANIUM - 235

URANIUM - 238

PLUTONIUM - 239

PLUTONIUM - 240

AMERICIUM - 241

"Wow, I never seen anything like it," gasped Dr. Gallio, "If I'm correct, then there are 24 elements on here that shouldn't belong in a Snork."

"What does it mean for my boy Gallio?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"Some of these elements here are toxic but that's not what worries me since they're below hazardous levels," explains Dr. Gallio, "It's the ones with numbers next to them, Radio might explain more since he knows a lot about these numbers."

"He's watching Baby SmallStar back home," said Mrs. Seaworthy.

"That makes my job a lot easier," said Dr. Gallio.

Dr. Gallio and Mrs. Seaworthy rushes back towards the house to get Radio, hoping for some answers.

Meanwhile, the gang were on a 5 minute break as they hang out in the halls. Suddenly, AllStar began to feel nauseous again. "Are you okay AllStar?" asked Casey, "You look green around the gills."

"I'm not sure if I am okay guys," says AllStar as he leans against a locker, "Better head to the bathroom before I loose my breakfast."

AllStar quickly swam to the nearest restroom, finds a toilet, and hurls into it. He then drops to the floor for a few seconds then gets back onto his feet, "That doesn't look right," mumbled AllStar as he see's his vomit glowing in the toilet, better relieve myself to see if that works."

He dropped down his pants and relieves himself into the toilet, for some reason he noticed his urine was bright green instead of bright yellow. And it was glowing as well, AllStar just stared at the stream of urine go into the bowl of the toilet until his bladder is empty. "That looks cool, strange, and scary at the same time," muttered AllStar as he tries to flush it, "Snork, the toilet's broken."

AllStar washes his hands before swimming out of the bathroom, after informing a janitor that the toilet's broken he soon decides to inform the School Nurse about his glowing waste product. At first the School Nurse doesn't believe him, but then a teenage Snork came running and said, "Nurse, someone took a dump in the toilet and it's glowing green."

That finally got the nurse to go see for herself, inside the bathroom there were a small crowd of Snorks gathered around the stall AllStar used. The site of the toilet was ridicules, it was glowing green. "Looks like Nuclear Piss to me," said Junior, "I think it's Radio, I saw him urinate Florescent Urine before."

The nurse took AllStar out of the bathroom and into the hall, "Your going to need a doctor AllStar," she instructed.

"My Uncle Gallio is a doctor," said AllStar.

"Pack up your things, your going home." said the Nurse, "If you are sick with an unknown disease, you best be at home so you can be quarantined."

"As you say so," muttered AllStar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: A Nuclear Diagnosis And Treatment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar went to go get his things, he walked into Ms. Seabottom's classroom and informed her that he's going home. When she asked him why AllStar simply said, "My pee is glowing green, asked the Nurse for more details."

When he got back out into the hall, AllStar began to feel dizzy and he began to loose his balance. His friends rushed up to him to lend him help, but AllStar collapsed onto the ground and passes out. "Help!" cried Casey as drop to her knees and held AllStar in her arms, "Somebody, please help!"

Teenage Snorks begin to gather around the group and noticed AllStar was indeed sick, Junior did nothing as he just sat by and watched. The Nurse rushed to AllStar's aid, when she did AllStar vomited once more onto the ground. Now everybody knew where the glowing stuff in the toilet came from, and they all watched as the glowing vomit slowly melted through the floor.

"Whoa," muttered Junior before he passes out.

The gang managed to get AllStar into the nurse's office where she checked his temperature, "37.7 degrees Celcius," said the Nurse as he feels AllStar's pulse, "Blood Pressure and Heart Rate is rising though."

"We gotta get him to the hospital!" cried Daffney.

"Can do it without Parental Permission," said the Nurse as she makes a phone call, "Let me try calling his mother at home."

Meanwhile, Radio was sleeping on the couch with SmallStar in his arms when Dr. Gallio and Mrs. Seaworthy rushed into the living room. Radio jumped and pulled out a swtichblade in a defensive response, but he gotten control of himself. "Why do you have a knife?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Cause its friendlier than a gun," insist Radio, "Let me guess, your here because you need me to diagnosis AllStar's illness."

"How do you know AllStar is sick?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"I found a trash can full of vomit and SmallStar here confirmed it," said Radio as he hands a sleeping SmallStar to Mrs. Seaworthy, "And I believe you need me to analyze something?"

Before either Dr. Gallio and Mrs. Seaworthy responded, the phone rang and Mrs. Seaworthy answers it. "Hello?" she asked, "What! I'll be over right away!"

She slammed the phone back onto the receiver and said, "AllStar collapsed, we need to get to the Snorkland High School."

"Alright then, let's go." said Radio, "Rex, go get Occy and meet up at the High School!"

Rex agreed as he went outside to find Occy sleeping in his Octopus House, after a bit of chatter Rex pointed to the three Seaworthys swimming towards the Snorkland High School. Occy quickly follows behind as Rex leads the way, assuming that something is up.

When everyone got to the high school, they rushed into the Nurse's office to find AllStar lying on a bed surrounded by his friends. AllStar did not look good, his yellow-skin is starting to be covered in small black spots and it was turning green. His eyes had dark circles around them as they were shut closed as if he's sleeping, it was a horrifying sight."

"What happened?" asked Radio.

"He collapsed onto the ground and puked before passing out," said Casey.

Dr. Gallio pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Radio, "What's this?" he asked.

"What's in the puke I analyzed before hand," said Dr. Gallio.

Radio gone through the list, there were several elements circled and one element caught his eye: Hydrogen – 3.

Doing his best to hold in his temper, he then asked as calmly as he can, "Where have you been yesterday?" he asked, "AllStar is full of the Hydrogen Isotope Tritium, it doesn't occur in nature and it's an artificial isotope. You can only get it from a Nuclear Reactor or a Nuclear Spent Fuel Building, and I own the only Nuclear Complex in the ocean!"

Seeing that Radio is angry through his eyes, Dimmy gave in. "He took us to your Nuclear Steam Plan and we bypassed security, we stumbled into the Nuclear Spent Fuel building and an earthquake caused AllStar to fall into the pool. Then a Snork came out of nowhere and saved AllStar, we thought it was you at first because she had Green Skin."

"Who's she?" asked Radio, calming down.

"A Snork named Berry." muttered AllStar as he finally wakes up.

"I keep getting reports on her for some reason, she popped around ever since I had that Nuclear Steam Plant built." said Radio, "But what matters right now is AllStar."

Radio pulled out of his pocket on what appeared to be a digital meter the size of a tissue box, "This here is a Geiger Counter, it's designed to detect Radioactivity." he said as he turns it on.

Holding it's handle, he held the meter up to AllStar and the meter began to tick like crazy. Then it made a loud squealing tone and a Nuclear Warning Sign appeared on the screen, "Holy Snork, step back people he's giving off a lot of Rads."

All the Snorks stepped back but Radio, he then gives the diagnoses, "Radiation Poisoning," he said, "There's no cure, but I got a few tricks up my sleeve to purge the radiation out of AllStar's system."

Radio pulled out 4 blue pills literally out of his sleeve, he then shoves it into AllStar's mouth and he swallowed them whole. "This blue die will remove the radioactive isotopes out from your system, for all those extra non-radioactive elements will be filtered out through your kidneys and liver." explains Radio, "I recommend Iron Tablets for the reduced blood cell count, Potassium Iodide for your Thyroid Gland, maybe a blood transfusion, we may need to check your bone marrow just in case we need to give you a Bone Marrow Transplant as well."

"Let's get him back home for the time being," advised Dr. Gallio, "And we'll go out and look for the medicine."

"I want this incident well documented," said Radio, "I'll stay with AllStar for the time being awhile taking notes, radiation poisoning is something to take very seriously."

After getting hold of a gurney, the gang placed AllStar onto it and pushed him out of the building and into a van as teenagers watch through the High School windows. The bathroom was soon quarantined and the toilet AllStar used is heavily cleaned, it would take some time before the radioactive elements that attached to the toilet will either break off and get flushed away for degrade into a more stable element then break away.

The gang returned to their class as Dr. Gallio, Mrs. Seaworthy, and Radio took AllStar home with Occy and Rex following behind. Rex does his best to comfort Occy since the red octopus was crying, not even holding him will cheer Occy up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: A Radioactive Seaworthy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

As AllStar lie sick in bed, Radio took down notes detailing AllStar's symptoms. Down to the last sniffle and the last cough, he was very specific. Dr. Gallio managed to see all the notes Radio was taking, his handwriting is cursive and almost unreadable but neatly written. Every time AllStar needed something, like a glass of water for example, Radio would go fetch it for him then write it down.

A lot of notes, yet doing it like a true scientist.

Radio had a small corner in AllStar's bedroom as he takes notes, he sat in a chair with stacks of paper and cassette tapes. Yes he's also doing Audio Recording, and also Video Recording. Dr. Gallio doesn't know what is Radio trying to accomplish but it's something big, like a Scientific Report. When that crossed his mind, he decides to do some research of his own.

Just a few hours after AllStar was brought home, Mr. Seaworthy came back from work and heard about the news from his wife. "Is he okay?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"Radio is watching him carefully and is taking notes," said Mrs. Seaworthy, "You can go see him but you can't stay in there for 5 minutes due to safety concerns."

Mr. Seaworthy did not need to ask why as when he approached AllStar's bedroom there was a sign on the door that read, "WARNING: RADIATION AREA". There was also a Radioactive Trefoil Symbol, when Mr. Seaworthy came in he saw the mess Radio had made in his corner and saw AllStar himself sleeping on the bed with a Geiger Counter lying next to him. Ticking like crazy.

"This seems to be all my fault," said Radio as he takes notes with a pencil on a clipboard, "Even though numerous factors contributed to this, I've should have spend more time with him so he wouldn't go hunting me down and get himself injured."

"What happened to him?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

Radio stopped writing and looked at Mr. Seaworthy and said, "He went to a warehouse containing a pool of Spent Nuclear Fuel filled with Titrated Water, an earthquake knocked him into the Super Heavy Water and he went swimming in it. Sucked in a lot of toxic and radioactive elements into his system, according to him and his friends a Green Snork saved him and they thought it was me. Only to realize it was a Snork girl named Berry, now did he tell you about this?"

"He mentioned about Berry but he didn't say anything about the Nuclear Spent Fuel," said Mr. Seaworthy.

"Ugh, after this is over I'm going to have to do some massive renovations back at the Science Complex." said Radio, "Redesigning the Spent Fuel Canisters, kicking the snork out of the lousy security guards I have, and getting a force field installed. This might cost me a bit of money but that's just half the battle, the other half is studying Radiation Sickness and AllStar makes up the unfortunate test subject."

Radio sighed and said, "Snorkland can't afford to loose AllStar, he's one of a very few potential Scientist. If we had more scientist before hand then there would be more safety precautions that could prevent this from happening, but why does it have to be the very person who brought me to the world..."

Mr. Seaworthy can see Radio tearing as he resumes taking notes, "You best be out of here, your five minute exposure time is up." he said, "By the way, AllStar can hear us but he has no energy to respond back."

"Uh," moaned AllStar, Radio scribbled the line down.

"Has given a small moan," muttered Radio as Mr. Seaworthy steps out of the room and closes the door.

He walks back into the living room and slumped to the couch, "Oh honey," called Mrs. Seaworthy in the other room, "Radio had installed small Geiger Counter Meters in every room in the house, so if anyone of them goes off head outside."

Mr. Seaworthy soon noticed a digital meter plugged into the wall, the digital meter glows red as it reads, "0 Rads." on it. He saw it rise up to 0.1 Rads before it goes back down to 0. Rads a second later. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Seaworthy answers it, it was AllStar's friends. School is over around 3PM and they came around almost right away to see AllStar.

"He's right in his bedroom," said Mrs. Seaworthy, "Just don't stay in there for long."

The gang walked to AllStar's bedroom and poked inside, Radio looked up and see the gang coming in. "Your very brave by getting yourselves Radioactive," muttered Radio, "AllStar's awake, but don't get too close to him like you did last time. Hear that ticking sound, that's the radiation being emitted from his body."

Tooter stared at the Geiger Counter and looked on the screen, it read 4 Rads per second. "It used to be 5 Rads but now it's finally dropping," said Radio, "If you stare at it long enough, you'll be seeing red for the entire day."

The tooting Snork looked away, AllStar opened his eyes and see his friends standing nearby. "Hi guys," he muttered.

"Hey AllStar," said the gang in unison.

"How are you feeling?" asked Casey.

"Terrible, the Nausea has gone away but this puzzling Headache and Dizziness hurts a lot." complained AllStar, "I feel very weak as well."

"Are you hungry?" asked Daffney.

"Surprisingly, no," said AllStar, "I hadn't felt hungry since this morning."

"If you want to feed him, go ahead," said Radio, "Might produce a good stool sample to have analyzed."

Dimmy and Tooter chuckled at the comment, including AllStar but he coughed and fell silent again. "You might need to get some high fiber foods," instructed Radio, "Like I said about the stool sample, see that bucket with a toilet seat on it."

Radio points next to the bed and everyone saw what looked like a Homemade Portable Toilet, a simple chair with a hole cut through it with a bucket on the bottom. "That bucket is where he goes to the bathroom," said Radio, "If he's unlucky enough he could use it as his nightlight since his stool would glow in the dark."

Everyone laughed hard, apparently Radio's toilet humor bring some spirit back to AllStar. "Seriously, the stool samples are sent to Dr. Gallio right after it came straight out of the source." said Radio, "See if you can go to the store and get some yogurt, AllStar really needs the bacteria responsible for food digestion."

"Okay," said Daffney and Casey in unison, then they walked out of the room.

"Dimmy, Tooter," said Radio, "We're going to need a TV, a cheap CRT Television Set would do the job assuming it still works."

"Right," said Dimmy.

"Beep," tooted Tooter.

When Tooter and Dimmy leaves, Radio writes a few more sentences on the paper then pulls out of the clipboard and sat it in the growing stack of notes. After getting a new sheet of paper that happened to be located next to him, AllStar soon asked a question, "Radio, what do you do on most days?"

"Sit in front of the TV and eat junk food with Rex," said Radio as he continues writing notes, "Or do research on whatever, you know how it goes."

"Actually, I barely understood your schedule." said AllStar.

"Why do you asked?"

"I never seen you outside very much, just in the Snorkland library reading books."

"You also seen me playing a banjo or guitar in public with Rex."

"That too, but never doing sports or anything."

"So that's what it is then, I'm a Couch Potato and your Athletic. Maybe that's why I never spend time with you, your always on the move but I'm chilling most of the time. I can't believe Radiation Poisoning finally made you settle down."

"Too settled down," muttered AllStar as he looks at the homemade toilet, "Can you help me into that portable toilet."

"Oh finally, a sample," said Radio as he puts down his clipboard, "Remember to spread your thighs, just relax as I look away awhile you do your business."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Opinionation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar's illness hasn't gone unnoticed in Snorkland, in fact it got the entire city's attention. Several Snorks payed a visit to the Seaworthy Household, including Governor Wellington. They all got the same response from Radio when they went to see AllStar in person to express their grief, "5 minutes, then get out of here."

Mrs. Seaworthy wondered why Radio was in the room for hours despite the radiation hazard, when she asked Radio about this he said, "Radiation Immunity, enough said."

When Bigweed heard about AllStar's condition, he simply laughed, "Boy that Snork doesn't know what hit him, you ever seen anything like it before Lil' Seaweed?"

"Yeah, those idiots down South were stoned and were wandering around like zombies," said Lil' Seaweed.

"Unfortunately for AllStar, we might take over Snorkland..."

"Corky," interrupted Lil' Seaweed, "Not to mention the robots you built, it's not going to work either AllStar is involved or not."

"Hrm, maybe we could take a look at Radio's Industrial Complex then w..."

"We'll just end up like AllStar."

"How do you know?"

"Radio did the math, he said our track record is no good to take over Snorkland."

"Oh now I remember," brightened up Bigweed, "I sent you over to Radio for a date so you can seduce him into giving up his technological secrets."

"We found a lot in common," insist Lil' Seaweed, "In fact I didn't seduced him, he seduced me. And then I slept with him."

Bigweed slapped his own face in frustration, apparently his plans never go off as planned as always.

Dr. Strangesnork happened to have heard word on what happened to AllStar, the Uncle didn't have much of a reaction since he wasn't surprise. In fact, he was hoping for this. "You know Finneus," he said as he tossed aside the Newspaper, "We just might have a lucky break here."

The Catfish just look at him with utter confusion, then Dr. Strangesnork tries to explain. "As Radio is distracted, we... Snork, I forgot." Finneus groaned as the evil genius walked back and forth in the room grumbling as he tries to remember what he was going to say, and then he forgot what was he doing in the first place.

Back at Snorkland, his friends came back with the required things Radio suggested. AllStar was given a small meal and his friends heads to the living room to wait on his progress.

He tried to eat but AllStar ends up puking his food back out. Radio seemed worried, as if he knows what's going to happen next. The only thing AllStar managed to keep down was liquid foods like Yogurt and Ice Cream, the blue dye has worked it's magic and AllStar managed to urinate blue green liquid into the portable toilet. The Geiger Counter has proved that AllStar is getting the radioactive material out of his system, not only that his Radiation Level is dropping from 4 Rads per second to 3.

"Well at least your kidneys are still working," said Radio.

"Tell me what's not working," said AllStar.

"You feel any better?"

"Yeah, but I still feel nauseous and the headache is still strong."

"I'll be back in a moment, okay."

"Right."

AllStar lays back down on the bed and watches the TV as Radio leaves the room to give updates to his friends in the living room, "AllStar says he feels a little better, but he had trouble keeping his food down still." he said, "It's getting late, it's nearly 7PM so you guys best be heading home."

"Can we sleep over?" asked Casey.

"This isn't my house but since it's under my family name, why not?" answered Radio, "But stay in the living room, in fact I'm not going to sleep in AllStar's room because the last time I had a sleepover here led to me sleeping on top of him."

Mr. Seaworthy lays out some sleeping bags and cots for the gang, Radio just slept on the sand floor using Rex as a pillow. The gang managed to sleep through the night but AllStar was tossing and turning in his sleep, for some reason he felt sharp pain on top of his head but it subsided just as quickly as it came. Then finally his nightmares cease and AllStar soon relaxes.

When morning came around, AllStar was the first to woke up. No headache, no nausea, no aches and pains of any kind. He sat up and looked at his hands, his skin was still a greenish yellow along with some black spots but nothing seemed to be hurting. "Like nothing even happened," said AllStar to himself, "I feel much better already, I guess Radio's Potassium Iodide and Yogurt has worked it's magic."

AllStar got up and used the proper bathroom this time, he used the toilet and saw that it's now peeing a pure blue color. The Snork smiled and he flushed the toilet, he thinks he's going to fully recover from this like nothing even happened. Suddenly he felt something on top of his head, he placed his hand on his snork and noticed something unusual.

"That's odd," he said to himself, "Something doesn't feel right, maybe it's that sharp pain that caused it last night."

At first he thought it was probably nothing, just his imagination. But when he looked at himself in the mirror, he made a strange and horrifying discovery on top of his head. "Holy Snork!" he cried, "That can't be right!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Mutation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar's friends heard his scream and woke up, when Radio woke up everyone saw AllStar swimming into the living room like a speeding shark. "What's gotten OH MY STARFISH!" screamed Casey.

Everyone can't believe what they saw, AllStar had grown not one but two extra snorks on his head. Making a total of three snorks on his head, they were all spread out like flower pedals. To Radio it looked kinda cool but he knew this was serious, Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy did not need to say anything when they quickly swam into the living room and saw the mutation for themselves.

"The last time I seen a Snork who has three snorks on his head was Billy Bob," said Radio, "I've gotta tell him about this."

"What am I suppose to do Radio, what's going on?" asked AllStar as he was pulling on his two new snorks with his hands.

"Well first of all, let go of those snorks," instructed Radio as AllStar lets go, "And second, we'll call Dr. Gallio over since there is no way we could hide this in public."

"I know that fact by experience," muttered Casey.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Radio.

Radio picked up the phone and dials in Dr. Gallio's number, after a quick explanation and a question Dr. Gallio ran into the house 20 minutes later with some medical equipment. The sight of the snorks made Dr. Gallio gasped, AllStar's incident began to challenge Dr. Gallio's knowledge and beliefs of science and biology as he takes a close look at AllStar's two extra snorks.

"My Neptune, this is incredible." said Dr. Gallio, "The only Snork in the ocean who has three snorks is..."

"Billy Bob?" guessed everyone.

"Right." said Dr. Gallio.

"You brought the machine I asked for?" asked Radio.

"Yes," said Dr. Gallio as he reaches into his Doctor Bag and pulls out a small electronic device the size of a shoebox.

"What is that?" asked AllStar.

"My DNA scanner, it reads the DNA of an organism and scans it for imperfections by reading the genetic code." said Radio, "I've used it several times, so I know what I'm doing. Hold up your arm."

Radio turns on the device as AllStar rolled back his sleeve and holds out his arm, the device was placed over the arm and it shot a green laser and scanned AllStar's arm. An alarm gone off on the machine and the Nuclear Trefoil Sign appeared on the screen, not good.

"AllStar is mutating," said Radio, "The two extra snorks may just the beginning."

"What's going to happen to me?" asked AllStar.

"Your going to have random mutations, both internally, externally, and mentally," said Radio, "The Mutation Process doesn't last very long, it would eventually stop within 24 hours, but since the mutations are random your going to evolve without warning. You could get extra arms or extra digits, maybe you'll get infrared vision or become a bit deformed. It's both good and bad, because Mother Nature tries many random things to make mult- cellular lifeforms."

"Is there a way to stop the process?" asked Casey, "Before it causes pernament damage?"

"Yeah, get rid of all the radioactive elements out of AllStar's body then give him an injection of Nanobots," said Radio, "The Nanobots knows AllStar's original DNA well and will repair all the damage that the mutant stem cells are causing, I think it's some radical form of cancer since cancer cells multiply like crazy. And my theory is that the cancer cells are based on leftover stem cells from fetal development which are now beginning to create extra body parts like the snorks here. Or improve or degenerate existing body parts, like organs and limbs."

"Where are these Nanobots?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"At the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant, I'm developing a more advanced form of Nanobots that are worth testing." said Radio, "Chances are that it's success will depend on the patient's immune system and personality, AllStar is the best suited candidate for the Nanobots yet."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked AllStar as he get's near the front door.

"Nothing, let's go." said Radio.

Just when they're just about to leave, Radio's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and turned it on, a bit agitated since whoever is calling is calling on the wrong time. "Hello?" he asked into the phone, "By who? Damn it! We're on our way over, just hang on in there as we come by to help."

Radio hangs up his cell phone and puts it in his pocket, "Bigweed is attacking the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant and I don't have that many Snorks guarding the plant at this time," he said, "We can't let him take the Industrial Complex, if he do then he'll get a hold of my technology and Bigweed will become too powerful to stop. He'll might try to build the Atomic Bomb and used it against us, that's the worse of it."

"Let's hurry and stop them," insist Dr. Gallio.

"Gallio, if we succeed in stopping Bigweed then I'll let you have some access into the Nuclear Complex," said Radio, "And I'll might be able to throw in some bragging rights in the process."

"Oh how clever," said Dr. Gallio.

Mr and Mrs. Seaworthy stayed behind along with Baby SmallStar as the gang heads off to the Science Complex, it was a 40 kilometer swim down South to the Outback. Once they reached the Outback they quickly locate the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant in the heart of the Outback. The entire Science Complex had a dome like force field with Hexagonal patterns on it as explosions go off around it and gunfire goes off on the ocean floor, with the Attack Siren wailing inside the complex it was total war.

Bigweed was in his submarine firing away at the compound, the gang could see mini torpedoes the size of pearls bouncing off of the hull of the sub. "Hey, someone's coming out of the sub." said Casey.

A Green Snork Girl scrambled out of the submarine and swam off, the submarine explodes a second later and it sank to the bottom of the ocean floor. Apparently, it was Berry and she had been the hero once again. Radio placed his hand on AllStar's back and said, "Now I believe your story a full 100% AllStar, I've gotta check in on this Snork Girl later but right now we need to get you fixed up back to your old self."

Bigweed scrambled out of the Submarine and ran off, Lil' Seaweed scrambled out next but stayed behind as Radio's Snorks from the Complex came running off with mix feelings. Radio swoop down and got between Lil' Seaweed and his neighbors holding his hand right in front of them, "This wasn't her idea, let her go." said Radio, "Besides, we dated."

"Ohhhh," said the hillbillies as they lower their shotguns, agreeing with Radio.

"I told Bigweed the odds are against him, but you know how he is," said Lil' Seaweed.

"Indeed we all do," said AllStar as he swoop up.

"Wait a minute, you and Lil' Seaweed dated!" asked Casey in shock.

"Yeah why?" asked Radio.

"Oh yuck!" spat Daffney in disgust, "Nasty!"

"I've seen worse," said Billy Bob as he came walking up, indeed the Orange Snork had three snorks on his head.

"Billy Bob," said Radio, "Look at AllStar's head."

Billy Bob looked at AllStar and saw the extra snorks for himself, "Reminds me the time I fell into a Spent Fuel Pool," said Billy Bob, "They don't call me Billy Bob for nothing."

"Can you fix it?" asked AllStar.

"Yeah, but your not going to like it." said Billy Bob, "Boys, get him!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Scientific Motivation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The gang was soon taken inside the compound, even though the gang has been there before Dr. Gallio can't believe his eyes when he saw how finely built all the structures are. Factories were belching bubbles out of their smokestacks as Snorks wearing brown overalls and hardhats get to work on hauling industrial materials and chemical canisters.

Everything is highly advanced, too advanced. "I have plans on commercializing the complex so I would provide Snorkland with great technology," said Radio, "If those Neuroctopus Computers are up and working, I'll might provide up to date information to the Education Systems in Snorkland."

Radio led the gang into the Nanotechnology Research and Development Center where they were exposed to "alien" technology, the technology is 21st century but the Snorks were still stuck in the 20th century with the CRT TVs and Typewriters in all. Radio was just beginning to bring LED technology to Snorkland and only the Seaworthy Household managed to try out a prototype during the Snorktracker Experiment.

Dr. Gallio seemed to amazed and to curious to contain himself, everything seemed new to him as he can't tell which is which since everything was more digital than expected. When Radio noticed the look on Dr. Gallio's face he said, "If you think you've seen it all, your not even close."

The gang walked into a room where it was filled with vials of unknown compounds, Radio opened a cabinet labeled "Nanobot Prototypes" and pulled out a vial of green liquid and stuck it into a needle. "Hold out your arm AllStar, these Nanobots are designed to be safe." reassured Radio.

AllStar rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm without saying anything, Radio injected the green fluid into AllStar's vein and the effects were soon realized a minute later Everyone watched as the two extra snorks retracted back into AllStar's head leaving no trace of their existence. "It worked!" cheered AllStar, "A little to fast I suppose."

"And now for the side effect," said Radio.

"Side effect?" asked AllStar. Suddenly, AllStar felt worn out and he collapsed onto the floor like a ton of bricks.

"AllStar!" cried the gang.

"I'm fine guys," said AllStar.

"How do you feel?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Relax, Stoned, anything that has to do with the word calm." mumbled AllStar.

"The side effect is that it makes you temporary lazy and weak so that the Nanobots straightened out your insides," said Radio, "Any damage that the radiation caused would be soon repaired."

"When will I stop peeing blue?" asked AllStar.

"About three weeks," said Radio, "Your stool would also be blue as well, but that would go away within three weeks."

"Okay, let's haul him out of here," said Casey, "AllStar seemed to be okay now."

Dimmy and Dr. Gallio picked up AllStar and carried him out of the building, everyone went home and the crisis was soon over.

An hour later, Dr. Gallio returned to the plant and looked for Radio. Radio had seen the Purple Snork coming and he swam up to him right after he swam in, "Like I said, Bragging Rights," said Radio, "Just be careful or you'll end up like AllStar."

"I'll be careful," assured Dr. Gallio.

"Of course, even though you have my permission to come here now doesn't mean you'll constantly come here," said Radio, "Snorkland needs you more than I need you, in fact I have so much Engineers working here yet I'm the only Scientist here. So where do you want to start for the day?"

Radio and Dr. Gallio walked into the Control Room of the Nuclear Steam Plant to discuss important issue, for now it's all well and good for AllStar as he had recovered from the side effects of the cure. For now.

**THE END**


End file.
